tronfranchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Bradley
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Alan Bradley (known to Tron as Alan-One) is a computer programmer who wrote the computer program Tron. He has also operated as CEO of ENCOM in Kevin Flynn's absence, and later withdrew to the role of Executive Consultant while still working on Space Paranoids Online. With the unprecedented disappearance of Flynn, Alan has also taken on guardianship of Flynn's son Sam for several years, although attempts to groom the young man to rise to his father's legacy have proven unsuccessful. Nevertheless, Alan still holds out hope that one day the younger Flynn will make something of himself and continues to maintain contact with him. TRON Alan Bradley was a programmer at ENCOM in 1982 when he wrote the Tron program. Tron was designed to monitor ENCOM's computer network from both external and internal threats. As such, Tron became a threat to the ENCOM mainframe's Master Control Program, which had become self-aware and had developed aspirations of global conquest. Alan was then unexpectedly denied access to Tron, as part of a security lockdown measure by the MCP, when former ENCOM programmer Kevin Flynn tried to hack into ENCOM's mainframe. His girlfriend Lora Baines uncovered the identity of the hacker and the pair went to visit Flynn's Arcade to see if Flynn really did break in. Once there, Flynn admitted the intrusion and continued to relate the story of ENCOM Senior Executive Ed Dillinger claiming credit for Flynn's work, effectively misappropriating the software. Bradley, realizing that he could regain access to Tron by helping to shut down the MCP, agreed to help Flynn break in again. With the help of Alan and Lora, Flynn gained access to Lora's work terminal, while Lora and Alan went to Alan's cubicle. Kevin was eventually discovered by the MCP, while "chatting" with it. The MCP had him digitized into a vast digital world inside the ENCOM mainframe where he met Alan's security program, Tron. Alan continued to provide aid from the other side of the computer. Tron proceeded to help Flynn further against the MCP from within the system, and eventually managed to make contact with Alan. Once Alan returned information to Tron on how to destroy the MCP, Tron and Flynn were able to defeat the Master Control Program together. With evidence of Dillinger's wrongdoings extracted from the demise of the MCP, Dillenger was exposed and was fired from ENCOM. Flynn returned as CEO and Alan gained the position of COO. TRON Legacy In TRON Legacy, Alan Bradley had acted as the CEO of ENCOM, appointed following Kevin Flynn's disappearance. After Flynn's disappearance in 1989, Alan continued at ENCOM to protect the company and married Dr. Lora Baines, as well as act as a surrogate father towards Kevin's son Sam. However, with Kevin gone, Alan's efforts to keep ENCOM focused on Flynn's altruistic designs were in vain against the increasingly profit-driven board members. In the meantime, his program Tron was abducted within the Tron System and repurposed to become Rinzler, a malicious doppelganger of Alan himself. In 2010, Alan received a call on his pager from a number at Flynn's Arcade that had been disconnected for over twenty years. Alan informed Sam of this after the young man's annual prank on ENCOM that involved leaking the twelfth generation operating system on the Internet. Sam was disinterested, until Alan told him that before his father disappeared, he was talking about making a big change, involving science and medicine. Sam then went to the arcade to investigate. It was there that he accidentally activated Flynn's laser and beamed himself into the Tron System and discovered the reasons why his father had vanished. After returning to the real world, Sam paged Alan and requested he start work at ENCOM on Monday, and as the controlling interest shareholder of ENCOM, he would name Alan chairman of the board. Alan.png 620px-Alan-bradley-phone-1024x768.jpg